I win
by let's go bother snape
Summary: He wasn't always an old man; everyone's young and in love at some point in their lives. He wasn't always a president either- he had to get there. One-shot look at President Snow's rise to power.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its original characters.**_

**Hello everyone!**

**To all the wonderful people who read _Water and Gold_: I'm sorry this is coming so late, and I'm specially sorry that this is not what you expected (_Every Rose Has Its Thorn_ aka _Beauty and the Beast_ is still in proof-reading process, but I promise that I'll publish it as soon as it's ready!).**

**Why a President Snow fanfic out of the blue? The thing is, as strange as it might seem, I recently saw some promotional pictures from Gangster Squad, and I couldn't help but notice that Ryan Gosling has a white rose on his jacket... And I was inspired to write this little one-shot- thus the cover.**

**(This has absolutely nothing to do with Gangster Squad, just so you know. I just happen to have an imagination that works in weird ways)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_And now, on to our good President Coriolanus Snow," says Finnick. "Such a young man when he rose to power. Such a clever one to keep it. How, you must ask yourself, did he do it? One word. That's all you really need to know. Poison."_

-Suzanne Collins, _Mockingjay_

The young man enters the room and immediately stops, surveying his surroundings: there's food, food everywhere- on the precarious-looking tables, on the plates carried by the Avoxes flickering across the crowd, and mostly between the fingers of men and women of every age, gone in a second through their lipstick-covered mouths. Otherwise it wouldn't be called a Capitol party.

Everything's lit by an enormous chandelier that hangs from the ceiling, and the windows are open, revealing the balconies, almost as full as the room itself. It is easy for anyone to go unnoticed, to just slip into the darkness or disappear into a corner.

But he's not here to go unnoticed. He's not here for the food, either.

He's here to make friends.

Coriolanus straightens his new tie, bought especially for the occasion, and checks if the white rose he's pinned to his jacket is secure before walking towards the nearest group of laughing people, his hand already stretched out and a charming grin plastered on his face. He knows the smile works wonders- at the tender age (by political standards, at least) of thirty-two, he's the youngest candidate to the position of President of Panem, and was voted the best-looking and the most camera-friendly among the total of four candidates.

But as much of an advantage that might be over his older, fatter opponents, it's not enough: that's why Coriolanus spends his free time attending social events, blending with the voters, convincing them that he's trustworthy, one by one. Some nod and smile, looking genuinely convinced- or maybe they'll just believe in whoever makes the best promises, now that their stupid little brains have been called to duty and they actually have to take part in the election.

However, others just look at him from head to toe, coldly or pitifully, and he can practically hear them say _There's_ _no way you can win this_, _Coriolanus_ _Snow_.

Because he's young. Because he's not as absurdly rich as them, because he's just a nobody, born and raised in the outskirts of the Capitol, his backyard with a view to the ugly diamond mines of District 1, right down on the foot of the mountain.

He hated those mines. They reminded him that there were people in the _districts_ with a better life than him.

Not many people know how little Coriolanus managed to climb up the social ladder so fast that he eventually landed a job as the personal assistant of the previous president, but he does- it took a lot of sucking up, carefully calculated persuasion, and some threats as well. When he got the job and decided to settle with it, everyone wondered- Why stop there? He could aspire to be so much more than a mere assistant.

But Coriolanus stood his ground, even when President Lewis got sick, proving to be the most loyal assistant he could have asked for. On the days that he couldn't even rise from his chair, he sent his young shadow in his place- and that's how Coriolanus got his experience in presidential matters, while filling in the paperwork and attending meetings.

Then, one morning, President Lewis was found lying on his bed, cold and still- his mysterious disease had finally taken him. "Now what?" people asked. It had been so long since the last elections that no one was absolutely sure about what to do. When that small inconvenience was fixed, Coriolanus was surprisingly nominated as one of the candidates. Reluctant at first, he ended accepting it.

Of course that was all an act. He had every intention to be on the run for president, and if everything went for the best, he would soon be moving into a mansion in the City Circle and living there for the rest of his mandate- which is the same as saying he would live there until he died.

But first he needed to win, and that wouldn't happen unless he gathered voters.

Coriolanus's gaze drifts from the lavender-skinned old (and desperately trying to cover it) woman who has been purring in his ear for the past two minutes as if he's some filthy victor- he would give _anything_ to have that kind of influence over the masses, though- and sets on a girl, standing in a corner with a cup in her hand and glancing around as if she's bored to death.

With dark red hair- natural, from the look of it; a rarity around the Capitol- and porcelain white skin, he finds himself unable to tear his eyes off her. Especially because he's pretty sure he's seen her before. Excusing himself, he leaves his interlocutors and begins walking towards her.

Angelica stares at the approaching young man with an eyebrow raised, taking her glass to her blood-red lips to hide the fact that her mouth has twisted with disdain. In an attempt to rival with Coriolanus Snow's popularity among women, her father sent her to this party in order to gather sympathizers- regardless of her own political beliefs-, and as a result she has spent her night being harassed.

The fact that she hasn't made any effort whatsoever to increase his popularity and has been trying to convince people into joining _her_ cause instead is her own little revenge.

Holding her drink with one hand and a lighter with the other, Angelica manages to light up a cigarette, just as her newest suitor stops next to her. "Not interested," she says, without even sparing him a glance.

Coriolanus doesn't even blink. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could spare me one of those," he says lightly, pointing at the small box she's about to slip into her bag.

Angelica raises her gaze, ready to tell whoever it is to go the heck away, but instead she finds herself staring at a pair of icy blue eyes- eyes that anyone would recognize, and even though they're far from being warm, they certainly look more welcome than in the campaign posters. "I don't think this is good for your public image," she says calmly, but handing him the cigarette box nevertheless.

Coriolanus shoots the girl an amused glance, holding the cigarette between his teeth as he fumbles with the lighter. He's still unable to place her, but there's no doubt that she is indeed beautiful, with barely concealed freckles sprinkled over her nose and green eyes that seem to be making fun of him. "Oh, just one won't hurt. Everyone's too drunk to notice anyway."

Angelica rolls her eyes and exhales, sending a small column of smoke in Coriolanus's direction. "I was talking about being seen with me," she explains slowly. Coriolanus cocks an eyebrow, still not understanding, much to her annoyance. "You know… Affiliating with your enemies…?"

Suddenly, realization dawns on him. "You're Terence Edeson daughter, aren't you?" Coriolanus stares at her, half-fascinated, and much more interested. Terence is leading the polls, but not for long- not if he can help it.

"Took you long enough. The name's Angelica." She finishes her cigarette and carelessly tosses it away, watching as it lands in the punch bowl. "I don't have to ask who _you_ are."

Coriolanus shrugs apologetically, becoming increasingly more captivated by her bluntness as the seconds go by. "And what are you doing here on your own? Where's your father?"

"Probably at a press conference." Angelica looks at him through the corner of her eye, wondering if she should tell him the real reason why she's here. _Screw it_, she thinks. _He probably already knows and isn't letting it out, like all politicians._ "He's counting on me to gather voters."

"And how's that turning out for you?" He smiles as she snorts loudly- seemingly offending a woman passing by, who widens her eyes, scandalized.

"Do I look like I'm about to shove a 'Vote Terence Edeson' flyer under your nose?" Angelica shakes her head. "No, I figured that since I was forced to come here, I might as well be doing something more productive."

"What do you mean?" he laughs.

Angelica shifts uncomfortably, aware that this is her chance- as much as she hates it, she needs to associate with big names. "I'm trying to get people to sign my 'Feed the Districts' petition."

Before he can help it, Coriolanus bursts out laughing, and only stops when he realizes Angelica hasn't joined him. "Oh… You're serious." He clears his throat, trying to look ashamed.

"Of course I am," she says coldly, but not ready to give up yet. "What's so funny about it?"

"Well… _Feed the Districts_? Really?" Coriolanus has to make an effort to keep his voice steady; if they weren't so useful, and if he had the power, he would starve those rats- with no exceptions. "The Capitol already does that, my dear. Every year we send food to the victor's distri-"

"That's not enough!" He widens his eyes, startled by the sudden passion in her eyes and her voice. "When was the last time that… that _District 12_ had a victor? There are _children_ dying right now- I know, I've been there-, and no one is doing anything!"

He looks around nervously and motions for her to shut up. "Those are very dangerous ideas," Coriolanus whispers, now unable to keep a hard edge from his voice. "Noble, yes, but some people might… misinterpret them. Does your father approve of this?"

Angelica glares at him. "My father can go to hell," she spits, once again surprising Coriolanus, who is getting even more attracted to her, despite the fact that the girl is obviously delusional. "This is just charity work! I was just hoping that now that we are about to have a new president, we could improve things around here." She dives her hand in her bag, once again looking for the cigarette box. This conversation has gotten on her nerves. "Seems I was wrong."

She turns around, intending to walk away, but Coriolanus grabs her wrist; it has just crossed his mind that she might be a useful ally. Well, that and the fact he still doesn't seem to be able to tear his eyes off her. "Wait," he says softly, flashing his best smile. "I'm sorry I laughed at you. I'll sign your petition."

Angelica gapes at him, not believing her luck. "You will?" In the blink of an eye, she takes a piece of paper and a pen out of nowhere and places them in the nearest table. Coriolanus leans forward, and sees that there are only three or four signatures on the sheet, before testing the pen and signing with his neat handwriting, _Coriolanus Snow_.

"There you go." His cheeks are already hurting from keeping the smile on his face for so long, but it doesn't falter as he hands her the paper. "Good luck with your initiative."

"Thanks," Angelica says, still in a daze. _He signed it!_ she thinks. _He _actually_ signed it! _

_And he's good-looking, which is a wonderful bonus._

"What do you say we go out for a walk in the garden?" she blurts out.

Coriolanus shoots her an amused glance. "Wouldn't that be… What was it? 'Affiliating with your enemies'? I'm sure your father will be furious with both of us."

"I thought I had made it clear that I don't care about what my father says," Angelica snorts.

"Good." Coriolanus takes her arm and she begins leading him to the balconies. "That makes two of us."

* * *

For the next weeks, the press is invaded by pictures of a happy couple- the Victory Tour was three months ago, and there won't be any Games for the next three months as well, so when it is discovered that Coriolanus Snow is involved with Terence Edeson's daughter, there isn't a single celebrity magazine, nor even a political newspaper, that doesn't grant at least a four-page special on the case.

Both Snow and Edeson's ranks shoot up, and their adversaries are practically forgotten, as the run for president suddenly turns into a clash between Angelica's father and her lover, as _Capitol Gossip_ so bluntly puts it.

As for Coriolanus, he decides to ignore what they say about them- that the only reason he's with Angelica is to gather sympathizers (that could have been _slightly_ true at the beginning, but definitely not anymore), or that she, on the other hand, is trying to distract him. Actually, he doesn't even care when she begins playfully calling him 'Snowy', in honor of some cartoon dog: for the first time in his life, he feels close to happy.

But that doesn't mean he's forgotten the election.

The threat of defeat is still hovering over him, like a rain cloud. He's too close to Edeson on the polls to be safe, which means it's time to off the competition.

He has a plan- now he only needs an opportunity.

* * *

The opportunity comes in the form of a dinner, offered by the fool himself- Terence wishes to know more about the man who 'stole his Angelica's heart while still managing to give him a headache with his campaign'.

Coriolanus is looking right into the eyes of his enemy, who is sitting across him at the table; Angelica is by his right, and around them sit her little brother- who has been picking up his nose the entire meal-, her mother and her grandmother, who 'looks like a vulture'- Angelica's words.

He doesn't betray himself as the wine is served- the drink itself is clean (otherwise he would be in danger of failing- or, God forbid, hurting Angelica), but the cup is a whole different story. The same goes for his own water cup.

_Wine is death, water is life-_ that's his mantra for tonight.

For most of the meal, the wine remains untouched, and Coriolanus begins getting impatient and tired of making small talk.

_And that darn kid who won't stop sticking his finger up his nose! _

At least he's not forced to speak while he's eating, otherwise he would go insane.

"So," Terence starts, after his second round of steak (if he had known, Coriolanus would have made a much easier plan, for who would blame him if the man had a heart attack?). "Where did you meet my daughter?"

Angelica lets out an exasperated sigh, knowing all too well where her father is getting. "I've told you a million times," she says patiently. "We met at that party you sent me to a few months ago."

Terence nods, and represses a small burp. He won't let the little punk get away so easily. "I thought you were there on business. Both of you."

Coriolanus smiles to himself, sensing the change of subject. _Now we're getting somewhere._ "Oh, we were! Your daughter was very professional. She even talked me into joining her cause."

"Ahh, yes." Terence waves his hand dismissingly. "That _Feed the Districts_ nonsense. A foolishness of youth, if you ask me. No offense, Angelica dear."

Angelica cracks up a half-smile in response, pretending she didn't hear the mockery in her father's voice; however, she's surprised to see Coriolanus come to her rescue- but not as surprised as he is with himself. "With all due respect, sir," he says sweetly, "I don't think it's foolish at all. Angelica is fighting for something she believes in, and I admire her for that." Angelica reaches for his hand, which is resting on the table, and gives it a thankful squeeze.

"I forgot you are fairly young yourself, aren't you?" Terence gives Coriolanus his best fatherly smile. "But not as young as Angelica. You're what? Five years older than her?"

"Seven." Coriolanus 's lips form a grin as fake as the one being shot at him from across the table. "But I don't think your daughter minds it at all." Angelica squeezes his hand again. "But I hope that's not an obstacle if I ever get to be part of the family."

Angelica's mother lets out a happy squeal, while her brother freezes midway fighting a particularly stubborn boogar. "It's no big deal," Angelica says dismissingly, to stop the hype before her father has a coronary. "Nothing's settled yet. And we want to do it properly."

"Well… I confess this comes as a shock to me. It's all so sudden… But look on the bright side!" Terence grabs his wine cup, and Coriolanus knows the moment has come. "One of us _will_ win this election, which means we get to keep it in the family. How often does that happen?"

_Just say it, damn it._

"I propose a toast," Terence roars as he lifts his glass, quickly followed by everyone- even the little kid, who raises his orange juice. "To family."

Coriolanus smiles. "To family," he repeats.

Then he takes his own cup to his lips.

For a moment nothing happens- there's only that happy silence that follows a toast. But then a burning sensation begins to build inside him, first in his stomach, and then everywhere, and before he knows it, he's screaming, tumbling from his chair, taking his hands to his throat.

He didn't know it would hurt like this.

Around him there are more screams, both of his name and the name of his enemy, and he knows that Terence drank the wine too.

"Snowy! Snowy, look at me!" Angelica's pleading voice seems to come from the end of a tunnel.

"Water!" he cries, feverishly reaching for his cup. "Water!"

She doesn't need to hear him twice- even though she knows it will be of no use, Angelica pours water down Coriolanus's throat, while her own father twists in agony behind her. She lays a hand on his chest, waiting for the worst, as Coriolanus closes his eyes and stays still. Then, much to her surprise, he opens his eyes and sits up.

"Wha-?" Angelica gapes at him, at the same time relieved and appalled.

Coriolanus gets to his feet as fast as his recently restored body allows him, and pulls Angelica by the wrist, aware that they don't have much time. Terence is still tossing and turning on the floor, his body twitching with a seizure, a huge commotion of servants and family members shrieking. Coriolanus tilts his head to the side and considers the chance of just letting him die, but he decides to stick to his original plan- he doesn't like wasting, and if the man perishes, Angelica will be crushed. And there's no need for that.

"Lift his head and loosen his tie!" Coriolanus shouts. About a dozen servants quickly oblige, and while everyone is focused on Terence's increasingly purple head, trying to get him to breathe, he takes a syringe from his pocket and- not very gently- pierces the skin on the arm of his enemy.

The seizures stop immediately.

Coriolanus collapses against the wall, panting heavily. This was harder than he'd expected- his head is killing him, and there's a metallic taste in his mouth. When he takes his trembling fingers to his lips, he finds out they are covered in blood. But this won't last- he's alive and well, and he can practically feel the shock emanating from Angelica's family, as they gape at him.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Angelica says shakily, before crawling to the spot next to Coriolanus. _What was this? How are you alright?_ , are her only thoughts, and all she wants to know. But instead she asks "How did you know how to save him? You just… All you told us was to lift his head!"

"It was… Instinctive," he says dismissingly. Now that everyone has settled down, Angelica's family members are staring at him wide-eyed, probably wondering how he got away, while the patriarch is still lying on the floor, and still managed to be the hero of the night.

Then, to his embarrassment- but also his joy- Angelica's grandmother crosses herself and cries breathlessly "This is a sign from the high heavens!"

The statement is met with murmurs of agreement, and repeated all across the room, then all across the house, and then- he hopes- all across the Capitol.

He may very well have just won the election.

* * *

The new president of Panem stares down at the man who could have been his doom, taking in the tubes that come from his nose, and the constant _beep-beep_ of the machine. Now it's hard to imagine that Terence was something more than a bug, easily squashed.

"He's stable," a doctor is explaining. "A little rest, and in a week he will be as good as new."

"That's great," Angelica says shakily. As rocky as their relationship is, the thought of losing her father is absolutely unbearable; if it wasn't for Coriolanus, she would be totally lost. "When will we be able to visit him again?"

Coriolanus- now _President_ Coriolanus Snow- glances at her, and fights back the urge to say that he has far more important things to do than visiting her pathetic father every other day - especially taking into account that it's his fault Terence is there in the first place. Not to mention that if it wasn't for the poisoning episode, he wouldn't be president.

He'd won so easily it was almost laughable- with Terence out of the way, and a very convenient discovery that one of the boys who had served the wine worked for another one of their opponents, Coriolanus's new status as a savior had granted him almost unanimous approval. By the time voting day came, people had practically forgotten the fourth candidate.

_What was his name again?_

"You can come back tomorrow," the doctor replies sympathetically.

Angelica sighs, relieved. "We'll come back tomorrow, then. Thank you." She and Coriolanus begin walking out of the hospital room, his arm still around her shoulders.

"Wait," he says, hiding his glove in his pocket, suddenly having a very childish urge, when they are already in the white hallway. Angelica looks up at him inquiringly with her big green eyes. "I think I forgot my glove. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

She doesn't even detect the lie. Poor girl, so worried about her father.

Coriolanus enters the room, which is now empty- the doctor must have gone through the other door. He looks around, making sure no one is watching, before approaching Terence's bed and leaning forward, until his mouth is next to his ex-opponent's ear. "I win," he whispers.

Then he straightens up, takes his glove out of his pocket and walks back to Angelica's side.

She's waiting for him with a smile upon her lips, beautiful as usual- Coriolanus knows she'll be a wonderful wife. Actually, he's planning to propose as soon as her father leaves the hospital.

But first he'll take that stupid _Feed the Districts_ idea out of her mind.

* * *

**So, my idea was to keep President Snow in-character, while at the same time giving him _some_ humanity (up to a certain point...), but I'm not sure if I managed to do it. What did you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
